PROJECT SUMMARY Planning and Evaluation Core TU FCCC: Michael Halpern, MD, PhD, MPH (Co-Leader) HC: Sarah Jane Dodd, PhD, MSW (Co-Leader) The main objectives of the Planning and Evaluation Core (PEC) are to collaborate with the TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership to implement an effective and efficient system for evaluating and monitoring Partnership activities; to assist in developing a system to solicit and review new project proposals; to analyze evaluation data, assess progress of the overall Partnership, Cores, and projects towards achieving process and outcome objectives, and proactively identify challenges as part of a continuous improvement process; and to provide recommendations for the Partnership leadership to ensure achievement of the overall goals. Guided by the TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership Logic Model, members of the PEC will collaborate with each Core/Project to develop specific evaluation operational plans; implement procedures to collect needed evaluation data with the least cost and burden to Partnership leaders, researchers, and community members; and revisit evaluation measures and data collection procedures regularly over the duration of the Partnership. The Planning and Evaluation Core will also work with the IAC to develop structures for assessing new project proposals using rigorous, NIH-based criteria and monitoring funded projects, with support for junior and URM investigators in developing proposals; feedback for all investigators on their submissions; and on-going evaluation and review of funded studies. Other Partnership activities led by the PEC will include evaluating scientific seminars, workshops, mini-symposia, and Partnership retreats; appraising the career development and mentoring programs; and monitoring Partnership-wide goals and objectives. To perform this evaluation, identify potential areas for improvements, and deliver actionable recommendations to enhance Partnership activities, leadership of the PEC will regularly provide input to Partnership leadership including the IAC, PSC, and SILC. Broadly, this evaluation will include a three-tier strategy, focused on: 1) individual Cores/projects, 2) the overall TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership, and 3) the broader collaboration between the Partnership, NCI, and the minority communities served by Partnerships. This three-tiered strategy, the integration of the Planning and Evaluation Core with the overall TUFCCC/HC Cancer Partnership, and the unique skills and expertise of the Core Co-Directors will help ensure the success of the Partnership.